<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Q Had Loved Him by EarlGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278827">Q Had Loved Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGay/pseuds/EarlGay'>EarlGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGay/pseuds/EarlGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q knew that Bond never cared about him in the same way. It just didn't stop him from loving the man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Q Had Loved Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first night had been a mistake, both men too drunk to realize what was happening.</p><p>
  <em>Bond didn't love Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>After that, it had become a casual thing. After work, when James needed relief.</p><p>
  <em>Bond didn't love Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>He was already in too far. He cared too much for James, and the more frequent the sex became, the more he longed for something more.</p><p>
  <em>Bond didn't love Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>He remained quiet. He never asked for more than James gave him. Weeks later, Q still awoke with an empty bed, and only memories.</p><p>
  <em>Bond didn't love Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>He couldn't stop. He gave himself to James, ignoring the pain brought every morning waking up alone. He craved the man, his body longing for him in every way possible. He needed his taste of James, even just enough to keep him from going mad.</p><p>
  <em>Bond didn't love Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>After Bond had been killed, Q's life went to hell. He quit his job. He didn’t need to be reminded of him every day. To be reminded of how he could never have Bond for his own.</p><p>
  <em>Bond hadn’t loved Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>At the funeral he sipped from a flask, his hair a careless mop on his head. He didn’t listen to anyone who spoke, their words going in one ear and out the other. They meant nothing. None of them felt the way he did.</p><p>
  <em>Bond hadn’t loved Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q loved him. </em>
</p><p>He stood on top of the roof, toes just over the edge, taking one last breath. He let himself fall backwards, wind rushing past his ears. Only one thought on his mind as he hit the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Bond hadn’t loved Q. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Q had loved him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>